Immortal Beloved
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Sequel to 'Innocence Lost'. A girl with unique powers want's Heero for herself...
1. Plan of Action

Immortal Beloved  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
  
Disclaimer: I am the Queen of the Universe and I still don't own them!   
Warnings: Tiny slice of Lemon. Blood and Gore. Language.  
AN: This is the sequal to Innocence Lost. I just love Vampire stories. =oP  
Chapter 1: Plan of Action  
She woke with the light of the sun intruding upon her sleeping form. He had already awoken and was clad in a towel which she wanted to strip from his body. Oh, sure it looked good on him and all but it WOULD look better on the floor. She called to him, "Lover, come to me." He strode across the room and came to rest at the side of the bed. She reached out to caress is cheek. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her slight form against his. She enthralled herself in the kiss.  
Her hands trailed down his tight muscles, low to the towel. With a swift movemet, the towel was gone. She too had been stripped of the tank top and panties she wore. He had climbed upon the bed and was currently placing himself between her legs. Kissing her breasts, kissing her sternum, kissing her neck, biting her neck, kissing a bloody trail to her lips where she began to taste her own life force.  
He deepened the kiss and plunged himself into her. She was still tight. He loved the feeling of her. The only place none other had ever touched. It was all his. He began to thrust slowly at first then gain speed. The pair screamed as they reached a release that shattered souls. They were in a world they would never now in death.  
He rolled off and got out of the bed. "Good morning Relena, you OK?" he questioned. She only smiled at him and nodded. Heero knew her too well. She had been out hunting alone last night. Something had worried her and she wouldn't speak of it with him. But Heero knew not to push her or he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. "Alright, you ready for breakfast?" Her eyes got wide, she knew what he meant by breakfast and she enjoyed it.   
*******  
The group of vampires walked around the lake, taking in all the sights and sounds of the nature around them. Relena and Heero had been planning a party for any the group invited. It was to be held at the Peacecraft mansion. It was more of a party for the Vampires for it was a year ago Relena turned them. The infancy of their immortality.  
A group of girls spotted them. One faintly reminded Relena of Addie, but it was not her. The girls looked the guys up and down. They gigged and whispered amongst themselves, glanicng up to look at death's faces. One girl was pushed out of the group and walked up to Heero. "Are you Heero Yuy?" she inquired.  
"Yes. Why?" he answered. His eyes looked on with the features of icy death. The girl didn't notice.  
"Because," she dug her toe into the ground, "she likes you," she said pointing to a brunette. "And she wanted to know if you had a girlfriend and if we could go to your party. Please?" she concluded.  
"Yes I do have a girlfriend and yes you all may come to the party," he said brushing by the girl.  
"Well, you won't have a girlfriend for long," she yelled. Heero merely shrugged. She reminded him so much of Addie. She could be trouble. The girl picked a rose from a near by bush. "Like a rose out of season, let their bond wilt," she whispered to the wind. It caried her curse to fall on the earth. She smiled.  
*******  
Relena ran to the weeping willow, hiding amongst the branches. Hilde had hidden there as well, the two gazing upon their immortal lovers. "Boys are so oblivious," Hilde spoke telepathically to Relena. Relena just smiled. She knew it was true. Women were just smarter, faster, and far more sensual. Duo and Heero had just tripped over each other. Hilde burst into laughter. Duo was soon upon her, kissing his immortal beloved. Relena picked that time to leave.  
Heero spotted his love and pounced, startling her. She calmed and smiled at her lover. Nothing could tear them apart. EVER.  
*******  
Relena walked down to the lobby of the palace. She wore a pair of black leather pants, black boots, and a black tank top with VAMPIRE writted on it in silver in sharp old English. Her wrists were adorned with silver braceletes still wearing the same celtic rings, now accompanied by a white-gold engagement ring.  
Heero wore the same pants and boots but his shirt was a tank top of silver that clung to his beautiful muscles and accented his eyes. The blue in those eyes could kill. He extended is arm to his immortal beloved and the two walked to the ballroom. Many guests were there already.  
Relena glanced around the room. She easilly spotted the other vampires because they all wore the same leather pants and boots, differing only in the shirt, which was a tank top. Hilde wore one of blood red and the words FALLEN ANGEL in black, so Duo wore a black tank top. Cathrine wore one of twilight blue with DEMON in angelic white, so Trowa wore a white tank top. Quatre wore a tank top of steel blue. Sally wore one of silvery grey with IMMORTAL on it in red, so Wufei wore a shirt of red.  
The girls from the park entered. All wore black mini skirts and spandex shirts of differing colors: blue, white, silver, black, and red. (OOOHH! they colorcoded!) The one in the silver shirt sauntered up to Heero. She ran her arms around his waist and tried to kiss his neck. Relena stopped her, "Heero darling, who is this?" Her attention turned from Heero to the woman named Relena. Relena draped her arms around Heero, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"I don't know," he said, eyeing his lover. The girl clung to him, much like the other girls did to the other vampire men. "But she must not know that I am yours for eternity. Please, young one, who are you?" he questioned her. She smiled and handed him a note.  
"I am the one you will leave her for," she whispered as she kissed his lips softly. He pushed her away. She merely giggled. "My name is Rae. Emerald Rae Fier. Remeber? I know I do," Rae smiled. With that her friends came to her, leaving a note to each pilot. They took their places in corners and on the dance floor, mingeling with all who came.  
Heero opened his note and began to read a note that left him speachless. Inside there was a picture which enraged him.  
Heero,  
I thought you should know your lady friend is not faithful to you.  
Love, E. Rae Fier  
There was a picture enclosed of Relena and Quatre making love in Heero's bed. He grew angrier.  
"Quatre! Relena! All of you, come up now," he spoke in his mind, all vampires hearing. The vampires excused themselves and went to their private, sound-proof room. "What the fuck is this?" he asked and threw the picture and note down. Relena gasped.  
"I would never. No that's not me. NNNOOOO!" she screamed and dropped to her knees, crying. First of all, Quatre was totally attatched to Trowa, and the only woman he touched THAT way was Cathrine.   
"Well maybe you can explain these," Duo spoke for the other pilots, all showing similar pictures, each with one of the girls making love to a different pilot. Heero saw a picture of him and Hilde, Trowa and Sally, Duo and Wufei on Cathrine. The women burst into tears, the men tried not to kill.  
"Wait," Relena spoke up. "Heero remember last night, what was the date and time?" Heero pondered for a moment.  
"October 29, 3:15 AM. Why?" he asked. She pointed to the digital calander. He smirked. "These pictures aren't real. Look," he motioned for all to look. "Relena and I were having sex last night, October 29 at 3:15 in the morning. These were over dubbed," he spoke with a sigh of relief. The other men looked at their pictures and saw something similar. "Relena baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, lifting her into his arms. He kissed her with such passion that she nearly moaned. "Lets go clear this up," he said. All agreed and went down.  
*******  
The group of vampires made a plan, true genius. The men paired with the woman they were in the picture with. All positioned to play a game of seduction in which the group of trecherous girls would loose. Heero and Hilde sat on a couch, deep throating the other's tongue. Relena and Quatre did the same, as did the others. All agreed not to become angry with the others because it was all for a common good, and besides, it gave everyone a good chance to 'Make-Up'.  
The group of girls stood astounded. Their plan had really worked. Well, kinda. Rae walked over to Heero and Hilde. "Ahem, Heero? What happened to you and Relena?" she asked with pretend care.  
"Oh, her. Yea... (sucking Hilde's face off)... um, we decided to see other people," he spoke in the sincerest voice he could muster, benieth the hate. Rae's face contorted. SHE was supposed to be with him, NOW!  
"Well, why don't you and me see more of each other?" she questioned, sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, batting her eyes. Heero smiled over to Relena.  
"Why don't you and I go bond?" he smirked. Relena caught the drift and went up stairs. Quatre, Trowa and Cathrine exited to begin their 'making up' in their bed. Relena's game of seduction was about to turn sinister. She smiled to herself. 'Come here, young one. I will show you the real me,' she thought.  
Heero lifted Rae into his arms and kissed her passionately. He explored her mouth with his tongue, probing every inch. 'She tasted so much like Relena,' he thought.  



	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed  
Heero led Rae up to the room, slowly stripping her clothes off along the way. He lifted her into his arms to gain access to her breasts. Relena smiled form the doorway. Heero entered and threw Rae on the bed and closed the door, locking the sound-proof room. Relena crept from the shadows. Rae gasped, noticing the woman she hated, moving in on HER man. She began to scream, being stopped by Heero's hand clamping over her mouth. Relena smiled, "Now Rae, dearie, don't go doing that. No one will hear you. I'm afraid you have made me rather angry. You see, I don't like things like you messing with MY immortal... OH, you don't know what we are, do you? We, my dear are," she spoke, drawing her fangs. Rae stiffened, "Vampires that walk in the day. And you are about to be my next meal..."  
Heero smiled at his lover and swiftly chained Rae to the wall. She looked around when the lights came on, realizing all of the other girls were chained to the wall as well. She gasped and cried out, "Please let us go!" Relena smiled, shaking her head. Rae's eyes betrayed her thougts. Heero took her face in his hands, kissing her lips softly. She moaned into his lips. Relena smiled again. Taking Heero by the hand she spoke.  
"No can do dearie. You see, I can't have people trying to take my Heero from me. I made him this way, you know. Therefor he is mine forever," she said. She spoke a little louder, "I made them all this way. Immortal lovers. Nothing can break them, not even your pathetic little spell..." she trailed off hearing Rae's sharp intake of beath. Relena smiled. "So you will see why you can not break the bond we have to eachother. One tried and I allowed her to taste immortality for a moment before throwing her to the dawn as we watched." Rae looked scared, more than usual.  
The other girls struggled against their restraints. Duo looked toward his and smiled swetly, "Darlin' don't fear. If you wish we can make you like us. Immortal. Maybe we'll even make you a companion to love as we love ours." He placed Hilde in his arms. "You see, we are bonded, body, mind, and soul. We know what the other thinks, knows, says, does... we know everything about them, as they do us," he placed a gentle kiss on Hilde's lips. "Nothing any of you do can tear us from the one we love." He smiled, touching the girls cheek. "Nothng."  
Quatre looked at the one who tried to have him. "I cannot be with you. You are not my Trowa nor my Cathrine. You could never replace them, none of you could. Thing are this way for a reason. That reason I believe is because we are soulmates. Destined to be this way forever," he spoke, caressing the girl's hair softly. Trowa came in frm behind and embraced Quatre, holding his lover tightly. Cathrine encircled Quatre's waist as well, kissing her immrtal lover on the forehead. "These are who I love. Nothing you do can change that. EVER!"  
Wufei stepped into the light. He fought the urge to hit the one who wanted him. All he ever wanted was his Sally. All he ever wanted was to be with her night and day, love her ever second, please her need every moment. He spoke, "You are a disgrace to us. Never try that again. If you do, you will pay with your life," he stopped, feeling Sally's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiled at his immortal beloved. "You cannot break a bond so strong, if one dies, the other crumbles to dust as well."  
Relena stepped before Rae. She moved Rae's hair from her face, whispering, "What is it that you desire young one?" She smiled when she didn't answer. "Come now dear, don't be afraid," she recoiled her fangs. "See now, nothing to be afraid of." Rae smiled.  
"You really want to know what I want?" Relena nodded. Rae motioned for her to come closer. "I want Heero to bed me," she whispered. Relena smiled. She shook her head.  
"How about he bed me and you watch, love?" she smiled an evil smile. Rae nodded her approval. "But not here. In our chambers," she looked at her face, a smirk present. Relena untied her and swung her into Heero's arms. "Carry the child to our 'Chambers' darling." He nodded, smirking. Oh how much he enjoyed their 'Chambers'.  
  



	3. Teaching an Immortal Infant

Chapter 3: Teaching an Immortal Infant  
Heero carried Rae into the 'Chamber'. He smiled, noticing the bed still had the chains on it. His mind wanered back to that night. He REALLY enjoyed this room. Relena entered, wearing a tiny black lace ensamble with a sheer black thing over it all. Heero grew hard. Really hard. Rae noticed and reched down and squeezed him. He shot her a look. She backed up against the wall. Heero walked to Relena, extending his arms to her. She climbed into his embrace and kissed him softly. She silently motioned for him to tie Rae to the wall. He complied in a split second, chaining her up. He then fell on the bed, next to his lover.  
"This is why you cannot have him. I have had him, and always will. You can only watch," she whispered. Rae smiled. All she really wanted was to watch... for now. Heero began to kiss her all over. He slowly stripped the lace from his lover's body. She too was working on his clothing, which was NOT cooperating. She grew frusterated and ripped off his shirt. He smiled down at her before taking a rosy bud into his hot mouth. She arched against him and moaned his name into his ears. She ran her hands up his toned chest. She kissed him hard on the lips.  
He had finally removed her clothing as she had his. He plunged his long fingers into the wetness he found there. She moaned. Rae struggled against the restraints holding her. It was like watching a porn. She was getting all hot and bothered and wanted him inside of HER not Relena...  
Relena screamed his name to the night as she climaxed. He felt satisfied in the fact she was ready and positioned himself at her entrance. She smiled at him. He kissed her neck, biting down. It was erotic tasting her life on his lips. He plunged into her depths, her heat spilling around him. He looked into her eyes as he pounded her young body. She screamed into the night as he rocked her. Rae screamed in frustration against the chains. Relena and Heero made love into the early hours of the morning. Each time, tasting the other's life on their lips.  
Heero rolled off his lover and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her softly. She smiled into his neck. Rae looked exasperated and angry. "You bitch!" was all she could say before Heero shut her up. She began to chant words in latin. Suddenly she looked like Relena. Heero gasped. Relena smiled, clapping.  
"Very useful trick young one," she smiled. She strode up to Rae and clasped her hands around her face, caressing gently. "Maybe, maybe you can become one of us." Rae smiled. Relena took her into her arms and wrapped her hands around her neck. She lowered her face to her neck and bit softly before drawing her fangs and biting her small neck, drawing her delicious blood. Heero smiled. Nothing was more erotic to him than his lover being so sensual in drawung the life from another woman. As Duo once said, 'Lesbian porn, spectator sport.' He smiled. Good thing this wasn't lesbian porn, he might have gotten jealous...  
Relena released Rae from her grasp. Rae slipped to the ground. "Here," she whispered, "drink from my neck." She fed Rae of her life force. Rae came to life the arms of the woman she hated. She smiled. "There now," she wiped the last few trickles, "all better. Now, who is it you want more than my Heero?" Rae smiled and opened her lips to spill forth the knowlage.  
"Dante," she whispered. Relena smiled, and the door opened, revealing Duo, holdong a vampire child. The vampire child Dante. Rae looked into Relena's eyes and smiled her thank you's. Relena just nodded. Rae ran to him and jumped into his arms.   



End file.
